Letters To A Soldier
by Reverse of Fate
Summary: Randy Orton begins to write to a soldier in Afghanistan, as part of Vince's mandatory connection with the troops. When Randy begins to deeply connect with his pen pal, he realizes the person he is meant to be with is risking her life for the U.S. Orton/OC
1. I'm Randy Orton

**Title : Letters to a Soldier.**

**Okay, so this randomely came to mind, and I thought it would be good to put it up. If I don't get enough feedback, or don't feel it, then I may delete it. **

**Enjoy The Chapter..**

**This is in letter form. It will be Randy, and his soldier pen pal writing back and forth to each other. It will have a little bit of dialogue, not a lot though. ****This will be maybe, 10 or so chapters. **

--

**Randy POV**

September 27, 2008

Dear Summers,

So, you probably don't even know who I am. I don't even know who you are. Vince wanted us to become pen pals with the soldiers in Afghanistan. He thinks it would be great to write to the soldiers we visit every year. . He assigned us each a person, and you should be happy I'm your pen pal. By the way, I'm Randy Orton. You may have heard of me, since I am a famous WWE superstar. You have probably seen me before when we have gone to put on a show. Who know's we could have met each other. Probably not.

Well, Summers, I should tell you a little about myself, since we will be writing to each other for the next three months. Okay, I'll start off with my age, I'm twenty-seven years old. I'm an April fools Child! If you don't know what that means, I was born on April Fools Day. Anyway, like I said before, I'm a WWE wrestler. My career higlights? The youngest World Heavyweight Champion, beating Chris Benoit at Summerslam, my age, 24 years old. I'm not Champ anymore, in fact, I'm trying really hard to win the WWE Championship back. Let me be the first to tell you, I have an era, The Age Of Orton! Trust me Summers, I'm meant to be Champion, no matter what they say.

Enough about my career, let me tell you about my personal life. I'm a ladies man, every girl loves me. I mean, you should see me, a killer body, and a great visage. You probably don't believe me, I'll prove it to you. In this letter, you will receive the most greatest picture of me. You will see Summers, I may be hotter than you. As you can see, I'm pretty self confident. The Divas, such as Mickie James, say I'm conceited and cocky. Hell no, I'm confident, there's nothing wrong with that. It's not my fault God blessed me with this beautiful image.

Summers, you may not believe it, but this ladies man was once married. Her name was Samantha Speno. I thought she was hot, when I met her at the club. She gave me her number, not on a piece of paper, but she made me memorise it. I'm suprised I did, I was insanely drunk that night. Ask John, my best friend. He's also a WWE wrestler, he's a douche bag., but a great friend. Alright, back to Sam, so we got together, and soon I asked her to marry me. I don't know why I did, but it happened. When I said "I do", and after walked up that aisle, my life became hell. Sam was a bitch, it was like she uncovered a mask. Dude, she looked like a demented rat face. Her body was skinny, she didn't have boobs, or an ass! No, I'm not shallow, I just have needs! I gave her a chance, we had sex almost every night I came home from work. Then, she called me. She told me she was pregnant. Trust me Summers, I was excited. For the first time in that marriage, I was truly happy. Then, I found out she fucked our next door neighbor. He was the father, not me. I divorced her, and she moved out of MY house. I'm a free man now, allowing me to flirt with anyone who pleases me.

Now, I'm noticing that I'm talking way to much about myself. I like talking about myself, if you have noticed. I can't help it, but I do care for others though. Like the WWE divas, two of them are like sisters to me. Mickie James, and Melina. Those girls are badasses. They kick ass in the ring, pushing those Barbie doll divas, Kelly Kelly, and Maria aside. Not to mention, they're hot. Wait, I can't think dirty thoughts about them, they are like my sisters! Summers, do you have any siblings, blood related of course? I do, a brother and a sister. I haven't seen them in a while, they have gone their separate ways, living acoss the country from each other.

Tell me about yourself, Summers. Are you a guy or a girl? They didn't give me your full name. They said it would help us get to know you. I want to know a lot about you, see how you feel, and everything. Where do you live, when you come back from Afghanistan? Tell me all sorts of stuff, I don't want to get bored with you. When I get bored, I tend not to care about anything. So, I suggest, to keep me interested.

I gotta go, John is calling me, we're heading to the gym. It's time to kick his ass in the gym ring!

Sincerely,

Randy Orton

* * *

"Dude, are you done with that letter yet?" John asked, looking over my shoulder.

I folded up the letter, and stuffed it into an envelope. Sealing it, I safely put it in my wrestling bag. Vince will mail them tomorrow morning. I wonder what Summers will think when he/she receives a letter from me.

"Yeah dude, let's go," I stood up, grabbing my gym bag and hotel key, "It's time to kick your ass."

"Wanna bet on that?"

"Hell yes."

* * *

**So, what do you think? I don't know if it's that good...tell me what you think, hit me up with those reviews:D**

**hugs and kisses, Michelle **


	2. I'm Kristah Summers

**Title : Letters to a Soldier.**

**A/N : Thank you for those 7 people who reviewed! I hope more of you do, and tell me your thoughts! BTW, Summer's POV, will be just the letter, no dialogue. **

**Enjoy The Chapter..**

**--**

**Summer's POV.**

October 5, 2008

Dear Orton,

I received your letter a few days back, and I must say you have a huge ego. From talking about how "hot" you are, and the fact that you can get any woman you want, made me laugh my ass off. From the way you described yourself, I thought you would look like a male god. Then, I took out the picture you sent me. You exxagerated way too much on your looks. Sorry to break it you you Orton, your not as hot as you think. Anyway, enough about your looks, your attitude is alright. Then again, you claim to get bored when something isn't interesting. Just to let you know, I haven't met you, but I have heard of you.

I don't know whether or not I'm in interesting person. You can decide if I'm interesting enough for you. I should be though, since I am a fighting soldier in Afghanistan. You should be honored to have me as your pen pal, joking. I bet you would have rather had a guy or something, so you could talk about cars and everything. Do you like sports Orton? Like baseball? Random fact about me, I love baseball, my favorite team is the Mets. Your probably a Yankees fan or something. If you are, ew.

Let me introduce myself, my full name is Kristah Summers. My age? I'm twenty-six years old, two years younger than you. My birthday isn't on a holiday. Sadly, it's December 13, at least its close enough for Christmas! Anyway, I do have siblings. I'm the middle child, or the creme inside the oreo cookie. I have an older brother, and a younger one. I'm close with them, we're like best friends. They are fans of wrestling, there favorite is Triple H. I don't know who the hell he is because I never sat down to watch that sport. My brothers and I live in the same state, Pennslyvania. So when I come back from Afighanistan, I crash at their place.

Which reminds me, how could you call your best friend John a douche bag?! That's such a mean remark. Haha, don't worry I call my best friend, Alexa a whore. She attracts so many men with her Hollywood looks. We've known each other since we were five years old. She's like the sister I never had. How about John and you? How long have you been friends with him? Is he a conceited ass like you?

Obviously my occupation is a soldier, has been for three years. My life is at risk everyday, but that's how it is. I don't think a lot of people would want to come out and fight. I didn't, but I had no other choice. I bet you chose to be a wrestler? Isn't your dad Cowboy Bob Orton? That was my dad's favorite. He would die if I told him my pen pal was his son. Then again, your not that special. Unless you consider yourself that, which I think you do. Since, you said your hotter than me. You don't even know what I look like, Orton. You will though, inside here, I slipped in a picture of myself, without the Army uniform. It's just a normal picture of myself. Changing the subject, when I read the part where your wife cheated on you, I was pretty suprised. Then again, not really. Maybe she didn't like your attitude. I'm sorry, however, that she lead you on to believe that she was going to have your baby. Look at the brightside, you still have a chance to find someone perfect for yourself.

Since you told me about your relationship status, I'll tell you mine. I used to have a boyfriend, Dean. We were together for almost two years, but this whole situation, me being in Afghanistan and stuff broke us up. He told me he couldn't do "Long Distant Relationships". I guess I was a bit heartbroken, I thought he loved me. You know what I mean? Oh well, I just thought of the good side. I didn't have to worry about someone cheating on me, while I go and fight for the U.S. I guess relationships are overrated, don't you think?

I really want water right now, my throat is parched. That was pretty random. I have a tendency to say random things. You'll get used to it as we continue to write to each other. Have I lost your interest yet? Let's hope not, because in two months, if I see you, I will indeed kick your ass. :p Just kidding, I'm not that mean. Hm, so Orton, what else can I know about you? Tell me some pointless facts about yourself, I love learning about others.

Let me tell you something useless about me, I tend to laugh when people fall. I enjoy other's pain, unless it's like super bad. If someone gets there arm broken, then I won't laugh, because I have a heart. You probably wouldn't think I had one, because I kill others for a living. Trust me, I do have a heart. What I do is sad, and sometimes I don't understand why I do it. But, we all do things we don't understand right? You probably don't like eating pickles or something. Sorry, there I go again with those random remarks.

Don't worry Orton, you'll get used to me. I think I may be able to get used to you too. With your cocky comments about yourself, and stories, this will be a nice time writing to each other. Well, I have to end this letter right now, because I need water, and to set myself up for tomorrow morning.

Talk to you soon,

Kristah


	3. Mr Orton

**Letters To A Soldier **

**Chapter 3: Mr. Orton**

**thanks for the reviews! i hope you guys keep em' coming!!**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

--

October 13, 2008

Dear Kristah,

Thanks for the compliment on my huge ego, I appreciate it. A lot people tell me that, however, when it comes from you, it makes me feel special. By the way, I know you thought I was hot, everyone does. It would be no suprise that your denying it to yourself and I. I did not exaggerate about my looks. A Sumo wrestler exaggerates on his looks by telling women he's a sexy beast. That's exaggerating, I was telling the truth. It's nice to know you have heard of me, and that your brothers and father are big fans. I'm kind of shocked in a way, because normally, if a family like your watches wrestling, I would think you would enjoy it also. If you enjoy watching people in pain, then you definitely should watch wrestling. People are in pain all the time!

I love your name by the way, I haven't met any Kristahs throughout my life. I received the picture you sent me, and I was pleased. Your not as ugly as I thought. In fact, your a good-looking girl. I like your eyes, a nice shade of green. We have one physical trait in common, the brown hair. Of course, yours is much darker than mine, almost black. Sorry to break it to you, your not quite as hot as me. Don't feel bad though, you still are pretty.

Since you like sports, I will tell you right now, I never understood baseball. It was always confusing to me. Running around bases, catching the balls, just hitting them with a bat? I mean, what's the point of that sport? John likes it alot, he used to play when he was like twelve. He still does too. He tries to make me watch it wth him on our days off, but my concentration is elsewhere. You want to know the sport I like? Basketball. I don't know why, but I think its so much better than baseball. I don't have a favorite team, I just like watching the games. Do you enjoy watching basketball?

That Dean guy sounds like a total tool. Why would he treat you like that? That's a very asshole thing to do. Did you kick his ass when you found out? I totally would pay to see that happen. I bet he wasn't as hot like me though, am I right? Okay, so I think you deserve better than him. You know what we should do, Kristah? Bring Dean and my ex wife, Sam together. Maybe two wrongs will equal a right! Two total tools would make a nice couple. Hey, I just made an alliteration, Two Total Tools. Okay, so I just sounded like a total idiot for pointing that out. I'm an English feak, to tell you the truth. When I was in school, I used to get A's in English, but C's in all the other subjects, besides Gym. I wasn't bullied in school by the way, instead, people envied me. How was your school life? Were you a smart nerd, or someone who was popular but idiotic? I bet you were a popular girl right? You look like you were one. Can I take a guess? You were a popular girl, with a smart brain. I bet all the guys when after you, I know I would have. Damn, I didn't mean to say that. Great, now I can't erase it, stupid pens!

Anyway, I was wondering, how do you manage being away from your home and everything? It must be hard not being able to see you family and friends. Of course, my job is kind of the same way, except I can visit them throughout the week. We have days off, conversely, you don't. Do you write to them also? I think it's pretty cool you crash at your brother's place. That way you can spend time with them and stuff. One thing that bothered me though, they like Triple H? Oh c'mon, he's such an asshole! He can't wrestle. Okay, scratch that, he's one of the greatest in the buisness, and one of my close friends. We just play enemies on the television. People love our rivalry, its pretty funny most times. I try so hard not to laugh most Monday nights, because the dedicated face he has almost makes him look as if he was constipated! Ask your brothers, and tell them what I said, maybe they will notice that smal detail. Oh, and tell them, the Age of Orton lives! You may not get it, but they will understand.

Well Kristah, have you ever seen the movie, "Awake" ? The main characters are Hayden something, and Jessica Alba. I must say, she's quite a piece of beauty. Her acting is amazing. In addition, it's such a great movie. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do when you get back. I bet you would like it. Hm, I noticed you had an ego too. The type where you say anything that's on your mind. I like that, you sound very optomistic too.

I don't know about you, but I feel we are going to be great friends. Especially with the differences and debates we may go through. Kristah, it's going to be a fun two months... especially since you most likely hate my attitude. Honestly, you sound like a hardass. Maybe you are, and that is an acceptional character trait. Just to let you know, you haven't lost my interest. I don't think you will.

John the douchebag is calling me, I'll talk to you later Kristah. :D take care of yourself.

Your egomaniac pen pal,

Randy

--

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him, licking the envelope shut.

He held a picture in his hand, and his blue eyes were widening. I stared at him confusely, and got up from my seat.

"What are you looking at," I continued, "Dude?"

"Is this your pen pal?" he questioned, flipping the picture so I could see it.

"Yeah, why?"

He smirked, shaking his head, disbelieved, "She's so hot!"

I knew he would say that, typical Cena.

"Sure she is," I said, rolling my eyes.

"What? Are you telling me you don't think this chick is hot?"

"Well..." I trailed off, "Uh,"

"Dude, you know she's hot," John laughed, "Just be happy you got a hot chick. I got some middle-aged guy, who's kind of freaky."

Simply, I just laughed. It sucks that he got a guy, meanwhile, I got a beautiful woman. Not hot, beautiful.

--

**There you go, please give me some reviews! tell me whatcha think!**

**hugs and kisses, Michelle**


	4. Ms Summers

**Letters To A Soldier **

**Chapter 4: Ms. Summers**

**thanks for the reviews! i hope you guys keep em' coming!!**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

--

October 27, 2008

Dear Randy,

Sorry it took me a while to write, I had a little accident. When I was in the field, I kind of got shot in the arm. I can see your face right now, jaw dropped, eyes widened!Your probably thinking "OH MY GOD MY PRECIOUS KRISTAH GOT SHOT! OH LORD!" No need to worry Orton, it wasn't that bad. My arm is just in a bandage thing. They said I can't go out in the battlefield tomorrow. How suckish is that?! I wanted to kick some ass! Especially the guy who decided to shoot me. I bet he was jealous that his wife didn't look like me. He was probably like "If my wife can't look like her, then no one can have this beautiful army woman." Too bad, he didn't have a good aim.

Have you ever gotten in an accident that felt as if your life was flashing before your eyes? I have, and it wasn't during war either. I was seventeen years old. My friends and I were coming back from a huge monster party blowout. It was the greatest party of the year! It was like two o'clock in the morning, and we were already late for our curfew. We jumped into my car, and my friend, Jake drove. We were a litle bit drunk, not too much. I never liked drinking when I was younger, but that party was an exception. So, we were listening to loud music, and the windows were down. Anyway, we were speeding, and Jake lost control of the car, and rammed into a telephone pole. I saw the light, and I thought I was dead. Instead, it was the light of the ambulence, false alarm. I was in the hospital for one month, grounded until the end of the school year. I broke my arm, ribs, had some internal damage, and bruises. I thought I would never feel pain like the one I had that night. Now, here I am getting shot, and that pain is probably ten times worse. I guess I've learned to deal with it.

It's like you dealing with the pain of the ring. Getting hit, and thrown onto the ground almost every week! I bet it's pretty hard to step into that ring, knowing there is a large chance something can go wrong. Just like working in the army. I step into that battlefield every day, realizing I could die in a second. That feeling is horrible, but it makes you strong. I love being couragious, and not a little wimp who is afraid to get near their bed because the "boogyman" is under there. I bet that's how you used to be before you entered the WWE business. Am I right Orton? Were you afraid of the boogyman? It's okay if you were, I used to be afraid of the easter bunny. I got over that fear when I was three. Are you still frightened by the boogyman? It's okay if you are, everyone has lifelong fears.

Changing the subject, when are you WWE guys and girls coming down here. I know its in December, but what date specifically. I'm pretty excited to see you all. Especially you. Feel special Orton, yeah I'll give you five seconds to cheer. 1...2...3...4...5! Okay, done! Hm, it should be cool talking to you face to face. I bet your excited to talk to me to. I hope so, unless I lost your interest. You haven't lost my interest. By the way, thanks for the compliment. I am more good-looking than you, you have tree trunk legs. Unlike me, I have nice legs. Be happy we have something in common, the hair. Like you stated before, mine is darker, whatever.

Your not hotter than me, plain and simple. By the way, we definitly should hook up Dean and Sam together. Imagine their babies! Wow, they would be little mini bitches. I wouldn't want to be the babysitter for them. Ugh, so, are there any wrestlers you could hook me up with? I mean, I need a guy in my life, other than the ones here. Half of them are married, and most not looking. Your friend John, does he need a girl in his life. If he does, tell him I'm single;) I could hook you up too Orton, my friend Alexa needs a guy. That is if you want to be with her. She's a bitch though, you'll get used to it.

My arm is starting to hurt, ouch! So, do you want to know a useless fact? If you don't, I'll tell you anyway. I'm a lefty. My grandma tried teaching me to write with my right. But, I didn't like her, meaning I did the opposite of what she told me. Other than writing with my right, I wrote with my left. Yes, and there is another useless fact you really don't need to know about me.

Randy, I found another thing we have in common. We both are English freaks! When I saw your alliteration, I thought it was funny but nice. Speaking of a school things, you were kind of right. I was an outgoing person in school, I got along with everyone, except the other girl, Lilie. She hated me because I went out with her ex-boyfriend. Yeah, she was a jealous bitch. Furthermore, not a lot of guys wanted me, they only thought of me as friends, with the exception of a few guys. I didn't like getting with guys in High School, all they thought about was getting into girls' pants. I wasn't letting anyone in my pants, skirts, or shorts. I was a smart hardass in school. So Orton, you pretty much hit the nail on the spot about my high school life.

Now, did people really envy you? I bet the guys did, since after all you were a "god", as you say. By the way, I think I would have accepted your invitation if you asked me out during high school. I was like that, for "gods", unless they were just asking for sex, most of them were. I don't think you would have though. You sound kind of conservative but crazy at the same time.

See, I didn't have to make up an excuse like "I didn't mean to say that, stupid pens!". I'm completely honest with what I say, I want you to be the same with me too. If you have something to say to me, just say it. Don't be nervous to, I'm a chill person. You should know that already! Geez, Orton!

Well, it's time to ice my arm, I'll talk to you later Rands.

xoxo,

Kristah

**--**

**another chapter! what do you think? hit me with some reviews!:D**

**hugs and kisses, michelle**


	5. Randy's turn

**Letters To A Soldier**

**Chapter 5: Randy's turn **

**thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy to see how this story is going !! thank you so much. **

**Enjoy the chapter...**

**btw. when Randy talks about his match, it's a fictional one. Meaning, it didn't happen. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

November 4, 2008

Dear Kristah,

Is your arm better? The reaction you said I had, wasn't neccessarily like that. I mean I wasn't shocked you got shot. Okay, that came out wrong. I meant it's likely for a soldier to get shot, but it's sad when it happens. I will admit, I was worried. I didn't want to learn that my pen pal may have been severely hurt. Maybe your shooter was jealous of your looks. They are hypontizing to guys, and maybe girls. See, I did say something that was honest, without stating I didn't mean to.

Yes, I have gotten into an accident where I thought I wasn't going to live. Actually, it was during a wrestling match. It was during the beginning of my WWE career. I was fighting one of my good friends, he's no longer in the WWE. Well, I decided to jump off the top rope, however, I never really practiced that move. Back then, I thought I was a hot shot. You know, I was conceited, cocky, and selfish. Basically, I was an idiot back then. Okay, so when I jumped off the rope, my head twisted under, landing wrong. My eyes were still open, but I wasn't there. I don't remember getting placed in the ambulence, or taken to the hospital. What I do remember is waking up to the beeping noise of those stupid machines. Mr. McMahon and my dad were there, along with Sam. Yeah, she was my girlfriend at the time. I guess that's when she was a nice person, not a bitch.

To be honest, I really did think I was already in down under in Hell. No one liked me very much, but I earned their respect. How? I stayed in the match, and toughed it out. I didn't give up on myself. I could have stopped wrestling for good, but I didn't. I stayed, and proved that I could survive in this company. I'm still here, bigger and better than I was a couple of years ago. So that was the time I thought I was going to die.

Hm, Furthermore, I think we're heading down there the week before Christmas. Yes, I am excited to see you, and the rest of the soldiers. I can't wait to meet you in person, and to talk with you. You haven't lost my interest Kristah, you've gained it more than anyone else. Now, you should feel special that the Legend Killer is interested in you. Want some time to cheer also? Ready? 5...4...3...2...1! There you go. Want to know something else? I'm getting you a Christmas present. Since we've become closer, I was thinking of getting you one. After all, your are my penpal, and someone who has my interest.

What if I told you John wants a girlfriend? Yeah, he's single. His fiancee was in for the money, so he broke her heart. So, now he's on the market, and looking for a chick who isn't with him just for the money. Alexa's available right? Yeah, give me her number because I believe John and her would make a good couple. From what you've told me, both have similar personalities. Back to you, in the last letter, you told me you needed a guy in your life? I think I have one for you. He's good-looking, a one man dynasty, and someone you can relate to, and have a good time. He's read your letters, and has told me you sound honest, outgoing, and perfect for him. He saw your picture too, he thinks your beautiful. If you like, I could get you with him. But, he thinks you won't like him too much because of his attitude.

Kristah, have you ever seen the show Keeping Up With The Kardashians? If you haven't, it stars the Kardashian family. It's pretty much about their life and everything. If you have seen it, who's your fave? My favorite is Kim. Obviously, because of her ass. It's huge. I used to think it was a transplant, but John told me is wasn't. He claims he's the ass expert. Yeah, he has no life. When you come back from Iraq, you should tune into E! and check that show out. Do you like comedy? I do, stand up comedy. Carlos Mencia, and Dane Cook are hilarious! I hope you have heard of them, they are true to be legends.

Since we're going off with these useless fact things, I'll tell you one. I hate spiders. They scare me to death. Weird right? If one is in my lockeroom, I either make one of the divas go and kill it. One time, after one of my mathes, I stepped into the men's lockeroom, and I began getting my clothes. When I turned around, hanging on a thick white web string was a huge spider. My eyes grew big, and I felt my heart race in panic. Immediately, I yelled for someone to come in and help me. My friend, Chris Jericho came in, and saw the spider. I was stuck to the lockeroom, I didn't dare to move. Instead of helping me, that asshole laughed at me, and called for all the guys to come into the lockeroom to see me. How mean is that? Well, Chris ended up killing it, and flushing it in the toilet. People started calling me "Spidey-scared Orton" I have that incident attached to my back for the rest of my life. That name was an alliteration though, how cool? Yeah, they know I'm an English dork too. I'm the weird cocky, english freak, scared of spiders guy in the lockeroom. But, I get along with everyone, with the exception of a couple of people. There's a useless fact about me.

By the way, in the letter is a CD of one of my favorite songs. It's kind of a slow rock song. It reminded me of you for some reason. Maybe you'll figure out why. Hope you enjoy it.

I have to stop writing now because I have an autograph signing at Best Buy. I can't wait to get a response from you. Be careful out in the battlefield Summers.

Your good-looking pal,

Randy Orton

P.S. I'm not afraid of the boogeyman.

* * *

**Randy POV**

Finishing the letter, I placed it in the envelope, and kept it in my gym bag. This needs to get to Vince by the end of the night tomorrow. There was something about Kristah that made me weak inside. I don't even know why I'm like this, I haven't met her in person. Maybe, I don't need to meet her. She drove me crazy just by her letters. She is a one of a kind person, I'm happy she's my pen-pal

"Randy, come on?!" Mickie James voice entered my thoughts, "Randy!"

"Yes Mickie?" I turned around to see her, "What happened?"

"The autograph signing is in like five minutes," she stated, "Did you finish your letter?"

"Yeah," I told her, grabbing my cellphone and stuffing it into my back pocket, "How about you?"

"Yes, a long time ago," she smiled, "So, how's your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend Micks."

"Oh c'mon, you always talk about her everywhere."

"That doesn't mean she's my girlfriend."

"Maybe not, but you sure like her more than a friend."

"Okay Ms. Relationship expert, we're going to be late, let's go."

The two us left the hotelroom, and boarded the car, making our way to Best Buy.

Mickie was right, I do like her more as a friend. Much more.

* * *

**There's the update! I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Hit me up with some reviews! **

**xoxo, Michelle**


	6. Kristah's turn

**Letters To A Soldier**

**Chapter 6: Kristah's turn**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are all amazing! **

**Enjoy the chapter...**

**--**

November 15, 2008

Dear Randy Keith Orton,

Yep, I figured out your middle name. I would tell you how, but I don't know if I should. Instead, I'll wait until you come by to visit us. Which will be quite soon if you think about it. In about a month, you get to meet me in person, how great is that? You know who else I get to meet, John! Yeah, my friend has him as a pen pal. He says he's a pretty funny dude. Your funnier. With your cockiness, and charm put together in one. That's a compliment, just to let you know.

So, let me tell you about my day. Well, I went out to fight, of course. I hid behind a tree thing, that's supposed to guard us. My friend Dan was with me. He was laughing at the fact the opposing soldiers were aiming to a completely wrong direction. I couldn't believe he was laughing while our lives were getting risked at that very moment! Honestly, I was scared because of him. He was like "If they shoot me, and I die, I'm happy I died laughing," It's cool to die laughing, like enjoying your life. But, not on the battlefield that way. And he's such a nice guy too. Want to know something odd? I used to have a tiny crush on him. Yeah, it's over now though, he's engaged. I didn't know that, until he told me like the second week here.

Hm, I want to know a funny time that has happened to you? Rands, you think you can tell me that in the next letter? I hope so, I need a good laugh from you. Wait, I always get one when I stare at your picture. TREE TRUNK LEGS! I'm sorry, but that's what your legs look like. If you take offense to that, I suggest you wear some pants in the next picture you send me. Haha, I don't think it will matter though, I'll still make fun of you in some way. Remember Randy, we're pen pals, please don't issue some soldier to kill me because I made fun of you. I know you won't though, because you like me:)

That time of the year is coming. No it's not Christmas, it's Turkey Day! The time where you gather with your family around a baked, grilled, fried or whatever you do Turkey, along with side dishes. I wish I could be there for Thanksgiving, I love eating turkey with stuffing. Mmm, I'm making myself hungry now. What's your favorite side dish during Thanksgiving? Your probably ecstatic to go see your family for this special occasion. Have you ever seen the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade? I used to watch every year ever since I was a little girl. I would always dream of being there. Sadly, my parents were boring assholes, so they refused to go. I still love them though. I'm sure you love your parents dearly, since they brought you into the wrestling business.

Ok, I'm bored of discussing that. I want to discuss my present. You got me a present? That's so sweet Randy! What is it? Is it shiny, or dull. Of course, it must be precious, you do have good taste from what I read. I don't know, I can tell a lot from a guy just through this letter. And, we have been writing to each other for quite sometime. Anyway, will you tell me what it is? I'm excited to see what it is. Knowing you, it can be a bobble head of yourself. If that's the case, I'll take that bobble head and shove up where the sun doesn't shine. Mkay? Good.

Remember when we were talking about the times where you felt as if you were going to die? Well, I read yours, and I felt so bad! I'm sorry for making you re-live that horrid memory. It must have sucked to have fallen like that. I surely wouldn't have survived that. Good job on your behalf, for sticking it through. That really shows you have the guts and toughness of a real professional wrestler. That incident was kind of on the same level as mine, only ours were a lot different.

Let's talk about something different. Hm, the useless fact of the day. Alright, mine is, I'm terribly afraid of squirrels. They are the ugliest, most disturbing creatures that have ever lived. Shut up Orton, I know your laughing right now. I'm not ignorant. Anway, they all should be extinct immediately. Ever since the day they chased me because I had nuts, I've been afraid of them. My mom thinks I'm crazy, but I don't. Those devious rat look a likes should not be allowed to exist on the same earth as me. I don't see how people can find them cute. I find them ugly as a distorted monkey face. Yes, my fear is squirrels, and I have other fears also. My second fear is oceans. That one is serious. I can never swim in the ocean to deep. The waves scare me so much. I feel like if it crashes me, I'm going to die. One time, when I was thirteen, I was in the water, deep in. My friend Amanda made me go in with the boogie board. I turn around toward the endless ocean, and see this huge wave coming toward us. I could feel the tears rush down my face, it was scary as hell! I tried geting out, but I didn't make it in time. The wave hit me, and I was underwater for quite sometime. The lifeguard, who was hot, didn't even help me! Since then, I can't trust the oceans or the lifeguards. What are your fears Randy? Ah yes, Spiders! It's okay Rands, I hate spiders too. Oh look, another thing we have in common!

Relationships. Let us move over to that subject. You're planning on hooking up my best friend and your best friend? Hm, that's a clever idea. They will get along just fine, I know it. Alexa can get along with anyone, especially guys. I want to know something Randy. Who is this guy? Because I need to tell him that I have my interests on someone else. May I describe him for you? Okay, well, tell your "friend" that the guy I have strong feelings for is handsome, tall, pretty smart, funny, and a great person to talk to. He always makes me laugh when he talks about himself, and stuff. Maybe, you can figure out who this person is. It really isn't that hard just to let you know. By the way, tell him that these feelings are one of the best I have ever witnessed.

Randy, I have to get my things ready for tomorrow. Promise to write back very soon? Alright, hear from you later, tree trunk legs. haha, don't take that personally please:)

With amor,

Kristah.

P.S,

you will be afraid of the boogeyman!


	7. RKO

**Letters To A Soldier**

**Chapter 7: RKO**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are all amazing! **

**Enjoy the chapter...**

**--**

November 28, 2008

Dear Kristah,

Promise not to get mad at me? It did take me a while to write back, but I was super busy. With autograph signings, and tours, I couldn't find the time. I really wanted to, but I couldn't. Be happy though, because I'm writing to you now. I've missed writing to you also. The last letter you sent me hurt my feelings. I do not have tree trunk legs! Geez, all because they are toned, and bulky does not make them tree trunks. People kill to have legs like mine, maybe you do. I doubt it though, you probably have killer legs;) Am I right? I know I am. Remember one thing, Orton is always right. That's the key to success.

I wish I could send you some Thanksgiving food. It sounded like you were craving it. I spent my Thanksgiving with my family, in St. Louis. We had a nice time, drinking a couple of cold ones, and eating some turkey. The best part of it, the apple crumb pie my mom bakes. mmm... the cinnamon smell traveling through your nostrils. I swear, I wanted to eat it before dinner. I did when I was a little kid. My mom didn't know though, I sneaked it into my room. Then she would go around asking, "Where is the apple crumb pie?" She blamed it on my other brother, Nathan. He didn't do anything, he was the saint. Ha, but they still blamed him for eating the Apple Crumb pie. I did feel guilty, until I reminisced on how tasty that pie was. When your back from Afghanistan, I'm taking you to my family's house, so you can taste this delicious dessert.

Hm, so I was thinking about future plans. Have you thought about your future plans once your out of Afghanistan? I've been thinking about my plans once I'm done with WWE. Of course it won't be for a long time, since I love this company. I'm still young, and have a lot more to explore in this company. WWE is probably one of the best places to work. Yeah you get hurt on a daily basis, but it's worth it. Having those fans get pumped just by he sound of your music, the adrenaline is amazing! I wouldn't trade this job for anything. Alright back to future plans, I want to have a big family. Of course I want to start it during while I'm in the WWE, but that's something I really want. To have kids and stuff. I want to see mini RKOs running to me when I come home from work. You know what else I want? A dog. Like a Golden Retriever, they're my favorite type of dog. As for my plans for the long future ahead, possibly to see my grandchildren, and travel to places I haven't been before. I want to go with my wife, whoever it will be.

It's tme for a usual, "useless fact of the day" Your going to think I'm probably a huge idiot. Well, my useless fact is I tend to always plump my lips together when I do my signature taunt in the ring. The guys in the back make fun of me because of it. I can't help that my lips do something on their own. Maria, a fellow WWE diva, calls me "fish lips." She claims I look like a fish when I put my lips together. Then again, you really can't trust Maria's word on that. She's one of those ditzy kind of girls. Don't get me wrong, she doesn't lack the book smarts, just the common sense. I guess some people can't be smart in both categories. Yeah, so that was my useless fact, my lips plump together during my entrances, interviews, and taunts.

Now Kristah, I cannot spoil your suprise. The only people who know what your Christmas present is John, Mickie, and me. Obviously, there is no way you can find out through them. You're not getting it of me either, I'm a tough nut to crack. I'll give you a few hints though. It's not dull for one, and second, your going to love it. Hell, Mickie wanted to steal it, but I told her it was for someone special. She knew it was you. Look at the brightside, you have about three weeks of guessing before you recieve it. I bet your extremely anxious to find out. Trust me on this, the wait is worth it. No, it's not a bobble head of me, but don't deny it, you know you want a bobble head of me:)

In the last letter, you told me about someone you have strong feelings for. My friend was kind of heartbroken about it. I let him read what you had to say, and I must say he was pretty smart in determining who this person was. Well, he told me who he thought it was. I must say, you have good taste Kristah. This person, who you like, needs to tell you that he likes you too. When he says he likes you, he means a lot. He has never had this feeling for any other woman before. You must be different Kristah, a good kind. He needs someone in his life like that, wait, you're already in his life. That's all he needs, even if he can't hold you in his arms at this second. He will though, when he gets to Afghanistan.

Summers, I got to get going, Johnny boy keeps calling me. He thinks I took his cellphone. He's such a dumbass.

Love,

Randy.

P.S I hope you know who this guy is. And, I am not afraid of the boogeyman!

--

"I don't have your cellphone," I told him refraining from rolling my eyes, "Check your bag."

John rummaged through his bag, finding the small device, "Oh, wow, I'm stupid."

"Yes you are, when does Vince want us to give this to him?"

"Monday, before Raw starts so he can mail them off there," John reminded him, "So did you tell her yet?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you like her more than a friend," he said, "It's pretty obvious."

"Well, I didn't say it was me specifically, I just said that "he" likes you too."

"He? Your referring to yourself."

"Yes!"

John shook his head, "You idiot, you should have just came out with it."

"Well, I don't know if it's me she's actually talking about."

'Who else would she be talking about?!" he exclaimed slapping me upside the head. Ow.

"I don't know?" I shrugged my shoulders, staring at the previous letter.

I know it's me, and it makes me feel good. I hope she knows I'm talking about myself.

--

**well, there's another chapter! ****Hope you enjoyed it:) tell me what you think by hitting me up with some reviews:D**

**xoxoxo, Michelle **


	8. KS

**Letters To A Soldier**

**Chapter 8: KS.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are all amazing! **

**Enjoy the chapter...**

**--**

December 8, 2008

Dear Randy,

Yeah, it's like three O'clock in the morning here, and I'm here writing this letter to you. You would think someone who was out in the battlefield would be tired? Not me. So, I'm bored, and I remembered I still needed to reply to your previous letter! Here I am, sitting on this bed, a piece of paper and pen right in front of me. Well, I want to tell you about my day. I need to talk to someone about it besides the guys here. I was in this big shooting fight. Of course it wasn't just me. My other partnerswere helping me. Anyway, the guys were talking this weird language and tried to shoot my face! It was scary Randy, what if he had aimed for my face?! AH! Wouldn't that be bad, you wouldn't be able to see what I actually look like in person. Instead, you would have seen a distorted face, but you would still think I'm pretty right? Haha, I wouldn't think of myself that way.

Didn't I tell you not to get offended by the name-calling? Tree Trunk Legs! Tree Trunk Legs! Tree Trunk Legs! I hope that makes you cry if it really did hurt your feelings. Please Randy, a little name like that can't hurt your feelings. If someone called you an Idiotic Asshole of a wrestler then maybe I would think your feelings were hurt. But a single phrase "Tree Trunk Legs?" Nope, I don't buy it. By the way, your legs do look like tree trunks! You're just trying to deny it. It's not good to deny your flaws Orton. See, I think my arms look too muscular! That's a flaw of mine, and I admitted it. Don't lie to yourself, it's not good for your health.

Apple Crumb Pie? MMM... I want some now! Can't you like bring it to me when you come here? I doubt it, they don't let food on the plane. In addition, it would most likely be cold by then. I hate cold desserts like I love eating Chocolate cake when it just comes out of the oven. Mm, the warm moist cake melting in your mouth. The Chocolately taste lasting until you take a sip of milk. I make the best chocolate cake from scratch. When I come back from Afghanistan, I'm going to whip you up some Chocolate Cake. We can share it, and eat it all up in one night. Trust me, this moist, spongy dessert may be competition for the Apple Crumb Pie. Fuck, now I'm hungry. I could go for something sweet right now. Ew, all we have here are Oatmeal cookies. Ugh, stupid guys ate all the good flavors.

Since we have our own daily useless fact in each letter, it's time for me to share my fact. I own more than fifty pairs of shoes. Okay, so this is probably common for you to hear right? Yes, I'm that typical girl who loves shoes. What girl doesn't? I spendso much money on a single pair of shoes each day. I have different brands of sneakers, open toe shoes, heels, boots, everything you can name. I even have a pair of those cavemen boots, you know the ones that are all fur? Yeah, mine are black. I usually wear them in the winter. I miss my shoes, I haven't seen them since I left to here. I miss all the shoe sales, and the latest trend of shoes. So that's my useless fact. I love shoes. I love sweatshirts too, but that's a different topic. I'll do that for my next useless fact, unless you don't like listening to my little girl talk.

Do you watch any reality shows? If you do, you really have to tell me what's going on. Has Flavor Flav found a true love yet? How about New York, the last time I heard she was on some show made by a famous comedian. At least that's what brothers' have told me. Then again, I really don't trust them with reality shows. All they watch is Sports, Comedy, and the Girls Next Door. I bet you watch those three Playboy Cover girl blondes too? That show is pretty good. My favorite blonde is Kendra. No, I'm not into girls Orton, god get your mind out of the gutter. I love her attitude, and I don't know, she's funny. Anyway, fill me up with the latest gossip in the celebrity world. Has Britney Spears offically cracked yet? How about Angelina Jolie, has she adopted more children? Did anyone die? Like Michael Jackson? He scares the shit out of me!

Orton, you are an ass. Why? Because you won't tell me what my gift is. I really want to know! You make it sound so pretty and fabulous. Is it jewelery of some sort? Or a electric device? Please, please tell me! I will be your best friend for life! You don't want to be my friend though, but I really want to know. I wish I could get you a gift, but there is nothing around here. Unless you want some Oatmeal cookies?!

You know, once I'm out of here, I also want to start a family. I want kids, and to work at the same time. I always wanted to be a journalist or writer. I don't think it'll work though. I've had a love for sports also. Soccer specifically. In college, I was a soccer player. I was going to get signed, but then my leg got jacked up in a soccer game. It did get better, but they decided not to sign me anymore. Sucks for me right? Oh well, I'll find something to do. Most importantly, I want to find the right guy. You know to spend the rest of my life with and have kids with. Not a "perfect" family, because there is no such thing. But a family that will make me a happy and brings me unexpected great things.

I know who that person is Orton. The one who is returning their feelings to me. I can say that person is smart to like me. I mean, ever since I started learning more about this person, he made me feel more comfortable. He's everything I need in my life, and I know he wants me in his life too. First, I was unsure that he liked me. He sounded not that interested. However, when I learned he liked me back, all I could feel was joy spread through my body. I can't wait to see him in person. Then he can hold me in his arms as long as he wants. I want to be in his arms, as much as he wants me in them.

I'm tired now, so dude, I'm heading to the sack. Write back soon:)

Love,

Kristah.

P.S. Obviously, that person is you.

--

**There's the seventh Chapter!  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
Tell Me What you think with some reviews?!  
xoxo, Michelle**


	9. On our way to Afghanistan

**Letters To A Soldier**

**Chapter 9: On our way to Afghanistan.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are all amazing! **

**a/n : I have a new poll up on what pairing I should use for my next fic! Check it out! **

**Enjoy the chapter...**

**--**

**Randy's POV.**

"Now how long is this plane ride?" Mickie asked, leaning her head on John's shoulder.

"You should know by now," I rolled my eyes, skimming through the sports magazine. I put the magazine down, and scanned through John's I-Pod. His I-pod is usually a good music. Rap...rap...rap...PussyCat Dolls? Uh okay?

"Dude, why are you listening to the PussyCat Dolls?" I interrupted his conversation with Mickie, holding in my laughter.

"Do you have a problem with the PussyCat Dolls?" Mickie said, cocking her right eyebrow, "They are the hottest girl group today."

"I understand that Micks. But, John really isn't into this music."

"Then why would he have them in his I-Pod?"

Simply, I shrugged, turning to my best friend, "Yes John, why do you have them in here?"

He pointed the finger to his girl best friend, "She was messing around with my I-Pod."

Her jaw dropped, "What?! No I was not!"

"Yes you were, it was the other day."

"Liar," she muttered under her breath, "Just admit it, you like the PussyCat Dolls."

John rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He probably does like the PussyCat Dolls. He just won't tell us all.

"Whatever Cena," she took her head off his shoulder, and began a conversation with Maria.

Today, we were heading to Afighanistan. We were here for about a three to four days. I've been waiting for this since September. We would visit and have a great time with those who are fighting and risking their lives for the Unite States of America every single day. There was one person I was excited to see, my pen pal. I would have written her a letter, but by the time she would have gotten it, we would be there already. So, we haven't talked since her last letter. I must say that letter was probably the best one I have ever gotten.

She has strong feelings for me, the same way I have them for her. I don't know, but never did I expect to fall for someone through simple charasmatic letters. Ah, but I never thought I could have fallen in love with someone so quickly. I wonder if she actually _loves_ me. If she doesn't, I guess I'm okay with that. I understand that you some people can't fall in love that fast. Hell, it's hard to believe I did.

This plane ride was indeed pretty boring. Most have fallen asleep, and some of us were still wide awake. For example, Adam has been playing PSP for four straight hours. He's probably beaten every superstar on that game already. You should hear him, he mumbles "yes" and "Take that" silently to himself. He thinks no one can hear him. News Flash Copeland: Everyone around you can hear you! Except for the sleeping superstars. Most were the divas, like Maria. She fell asleep an hour into the ride, and she hasn't woken up since.

I got up from my seat, and went over to the cooler. Grabbing the can of coke, I heard someone say my name. Quickly, I turned to face Shawn Michaels. He had a jovial smile on his face, and a can of Coors Light in his right hand.

"Hey son," he greeted, patting the seat next to him, "Let's chat."

I nodded, and took the seat next to him. I opened the can, and took a long sip. Shawn smiled, sipping his Coors Light.

"So, how are you Randy?"

"I'm fine, and yourself?"

"Very good, excited to see the soldiers, and create new memories," he smiled, "Are you seeing your pen pal?"

"Yes I am," I smirked, just the thought of her makes me feel squirmish inside, "Are you?"

He nodded, "Yep, his name is Freddie. He should have been a comedian instead of a soldier."

"Really? So he's very funny?"

"Yes he is, I heard your pen pal is hot."

Great, John spread the word.

"Uh sure."

"Oh c'mon boy," Shawn smacked my arm, causing me to flinch, "J told me you love the young lady."

I'm going to kill John Cena. Can someone tell me why he can't keep things to himself.

"Yeah, I do," What's the point of denying it? "She's perfect."

"I'm happy you found someone Orton," Shawn grinned, "I can't wait to meet her."

"Me either."

We sat in a comfortable silence, until a yell came from the back. Shawn and I stood up, and flipped to see John on the floor. I stared down at him, and shook my head.

"What happened dude?"

"Mickie fell asleep," he glared at the laughing diva, "And I'm guessing she was having a nightmare, so she pushed me off the chair."

"But how? Your too heavy."

"Yeah I know, she has the power man," he gripped onto my hand, as I helped him off the ground. We went back to our originial seat, finishing the commotion.

"I'm sorry Johnny," she apologized, kissing his cheek lightly. His cheeks turned a deep red, and he just nodded.

I nudged his leg, "Got a crush on a certain brunette?"

"Shut the fuck up," he gritted through his teeth, "Or I will kick your ass in this very plane."

"I should kick yours."

"Why is that?"

"You told Shawn, and a couple of others I was in love with Kristah," I quietly said, and he smiled.

"They wanted to know why you were extra excited to visit the soldiers."

"And? You're good at making things up, why couldn't you lie?"

"I don't like to lie," he shrugged, "And you should be proud of your new found love."

I rolled my eyes, looking out the window. It was dark outside, and only the shadows of the clouds lightened up the ominous sky. My head went back, and I could feel the exhaustion rush through my body. Maybe if I fall asleep, we'll get there faster. The faster we travel, the faster I get to see Kristah.

**--**

**Well, I hope you liked that chapter  
it was going to be a letter, but the timing wouldn't have been correct  
Please Review(:  
P.S - Remember to vote on my poll!  
xoxo, Michelle**


	10. The Battlefield

**Letters To A Soldier**

**Chapter 10: The Battlefield. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, you readers are great! **

**Enjoy the chapter...**

**--**

**Kristah POV.**

"Holly do we really have to keep our uniforms on?" I asked staring into the small mirror. I look horrible. My hair is held in by a tight bun, no makeup, and my battlefield uniform. Once he sees me like this, he'll most likely change his mind.

"Yeah, remember just in case we have to go out in field once more," she replied, "I think we are, before they get here."

Nodding, I plopped onto my cot. For a second, I shut my eyes and thought about him. He would be here soon, and I'll be able to meet him in person. Lucky me! No, that wasn't sarcasm, I really am lucky to meet him. He's probably thinking the same, at least I hope he is.

"I can't wait until this war is over," I sighed turning on my side.

"Me too," Holly agreed, "I can't take this any longer. I wanna see my family."

We all want to see our family and friends.

"Ditto."

"Excited to see Randy?"

"Yeah," my stomach churned at the sound of his name, "Very excited."

"Cool, I'm pretty excited to see my pen pal, uh, Mickie James."

"That's your pen pal? Wow, that's one of Randy's good friends."

"What a coincidence," she smiled, and began fixing her bun, "She's really nice."

The door opened, revealing Capt. Richards. Immediately, I got up from the cot, and stood in attention. He stared at us, and the other soldiers in the room.

"Are you prepared to go out into the battlefield?" he said in his serious voice, "Wait, why am I asking this? You're always prepared, am I right?"

"Sir Yes Sir!"

"Good, now let's get your equipment and set out into the battlefield," he turned on his foot, "The others are already getting suited up."

We got out of attention, and followed Cpt. Richards to the equipment room. Holly stood beside me, already praying. This was her daily routine, it was a great one too. When we entered the room, each of us went to our stations and started placing on the equipment.

I strapped on my bullet proof vest, belt with everything I needed, and I grabbed my large gun. After, I put on my hard camouflage hat, and we all got into our lines. Holly hugged me, like she always did, and told me comforting words.

"Be careful, and kick ass."

"You too Holly."

We weren't in the same group of soldiers. She was sent to a different area. I silently prayed, and just thought of the bright side. After this, I get to see Randy. That should keep me alive. I gripped my gun tightly, and I could feel the sweat begin to rush down my forehead. You try standing here with loads of heavy equipment in this pretty warm temperature. Here we go, time to fight.

My partner in crime, Manny stood next to me watching the Afghans plan in a large circle. Of course, we're the ones who begin the whole fight. I closed my eyes for a brief second, my heart rapidly beating.

**BOOM! **And the fighting began. I hid behind the tank, trying my best to blend in. The goggles were placed over my eyes, and I scanned for any Afghan soldier who was prepared to shoot. There was one, he was eyeing one of our soldiers. He cocked his gun, and aimed at him.

I cocked my gun, and aimed for his leg at least. I hate killing people. **BANG!** He fell to the ground, yelping in pain. I hid behind the tank, I knew his partner would begin to look for me. It always ended up that way. He's my enemy, I'm his. In fact all of these Afghanistan soldiers are my enemies, they began everything. They wanted to screw us, we'll screw them ten times worse.

**AH!** Hopeless screams echoed the battlefield, some from our side, and from the opposing. I cocked my gun once more, and shot as many soldiers as I could. Most fell to the ground, and there was one who stood tall. He had an angry smirk on his face, and refilled his gun with bullets. I bet he's a tough one. The soldier you shouldn't mess with. His dark eyes were on me, he knew where I was hiding. Quickly, I fell to the ground, crawling to another place. He wouldn't notice then, would he?

Reaching another tank, my eyes fell onto the bodies of some Afghans. These were most likely dead. More screams were heard, and the loud thumps of tanks firing the explosives. With the back of my covered hand, I wiped the sweat off my forehead. My throat is dry, and it feels like I can't breath. _Calm down Kristah, it's just another fight in this ordinary field._

I moved from the tank, and made my way into the field. I held my gun as protection, and stood in the middle shooting at anyone who tried to shoot at me. Killing people, isn't something I like to do. It's just something I have to do. I loaded my gun, and a soldier shot toward me. I ducked the shot, and aimed for there arm. Successful hit! Heart racing, arms aching, I continued fighting successfully.

**BOOM! A huge explosive was sent into the middle of the battlefield. Not from us, but the Afghanistans. **

"AAAHH!" I screamed as my body flew from the ground. I felt the hotness of the explosive through my flying body. I fell onto the hard rocky floor face first. My vision was blurred, and my body throbbed with pain. I can't feel my legs nor my arms. I couldn't move.

"Summers, are you okay?!" the sound of Capt. Richards voice went through my ear. I could barely hear it.

Then, my eyes shut, and my body was motionless. I couldn't see anything but darkness.

**--  
There's another chapter!  
Please Review(:  
P.S. If you haven't voted in my poll, please do so after you review(;  
A lot of pairs are tied, so I hope if you haven't voted, you can break this tie!  
xoxo, Michelle**

The next chapter is the LAST chapter of "Letters To A Soldier"


	11. Is It Time?

**Letters To A Soldier**

**Chapter 11: Is It time? **

**Well, thank you for all of those reviewers! Thank you all for sticking with my story, your support was amazing.  
I've gotten several reviews stating about a sequel. I'm thinking about it, I'm not sure if I would like to do one yet. **

**BTW. The poll up on my page is officially closed. The winner will be announced on my page. **

**Here is the last chapter of Letters To A Soldier.**

**a/n: The Paul used is Paul Helmsley, aka Triple H. **

Enjoy...

**--**

**Third POV**

The sun hit against a certain section of the country. Specifically where the WWE was standing. Although it was brightly shining, the weather was a bit chilly. They had arrived a little later than expected, but it was alright. One man had already grown impatient, he couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to see Kristah once he got off the plane.

"Here are your groups," Mr. McMahon announced, "Kelly, Maria, JBL, and John Morrison... Group two: Jeff, Chris, Matt, and Jilian. Group three: John Cena, Randy, Mickie, and Paul H... Group 4..."

And the list went on and on. To Randy it seemed as if the list would never end. For others, it only took about ten minutes. As Mr. McMahon finished, each group got their small schedules and started their adventure.

Mickie and John stood closely to each other, meanwhile, Paul was trying to figure out the map. He wasn't so smart with these kind of things.

"You don't get it do you," Mickie sighed, running a hand through her brunette locks, "Want some help?"

He shook his head, and concentrated on the map.

"We're not gonna get anywhere," Randy snatched the map, and found the first destination, "we have to go straight, and then make a right, and another left. The Tank station is the first place we have to head to."

He wasn't happy about that. He wanted to go where Kristah was. However, he believed she was at her tent. Little did he know, she was somewhere unexpected. They walked the direction Randy pointed them toward, and actually made it. Paul was a bit upset. He told this group he could have gotten them here sooner than Randy. John highly doubted it, along with the other two.

When they reached the Tank Station, the leader of the station gave them a warm greeting.

"Hello, I'm Sargent. Bennett, I'm going to be explaining this powerful weapon to you four."

They paid close attention to Sargent. Bennett, and found his words to be quite interesting. Randy couldn't pay attention. His mind was elsewhere, on someone else. Of course he wanted to be respectful toward this station, he even volunteered to enter the tank.

"Sargent. Bennett, do you have a pen pal here today?" Mickie asked with a smile on her face.

"No, unfortunately," he responded, "hey, who are your pen pals?"

"I have Will Yetka," John was the first to answer.

"My pen pal is Holly Mendez," Mickie told him, "She's nice."

"I have the best one ever," Paul declared with a huge grin, "He rocks. His name is Chase Renolds."

"I beg to differ Paul," Randy rose his hand, "I have the best one ever.."

"And who is that," he challenged, "I bet he isn't like Chase."

"She's better, her name is Kristah Summers."

Sargent. Bennett's smile turned upside down. The four had noticed when he hadn't said anything.

"You know her right?"

He nodded, "Of course. She's a hardworking beautiful young woman."

Randy smiled at the thought of her, "I know, I can't wait to see her."

"I don't think you're going to..."

Now it was time for Randy's smile to become a frown. He stared at Sargent. Bennett slightly confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, earlier today, she was in a bomb accident," he stated, and Mickie gasped, "She's..."

"I'm gone," Randy said, he knew what the next two words were going to be.

"Randy..." he continued, however, the Legend Killer stopped him.

"No, just stop, don't say it."

His heart was pounding, if it were silent, you could probably hear it.

"What hospital are you visiting?"

"I think the one near the green shelters," John answered, "Why?"

"She may still be there."

That's when his heart began racing faster like a racehorse working hard to get to the finish line.

"We're going there next," Randy declared, "Got it?"

"But Rands, we have to head to the weapon base next," Mickie pointed to the schedule, "Vince will be pissed."

"I don't care about that. I want to see Kristah.."

"We'll get in trouble."

"Look," he sighed, and adjusted the hat on his head, "I need to see if she's okay, even if she isn't. She means a lot to me, more than you guys know. I've spoken with her for nearly three months. I care about her so much, and she's amazing. Please, I just want to see her."

"I don't know if she survived Randy," Sargent. Bennett broke the news, "Her body may be in the hospital."

Randy put his head down, trying to stay calm. He knew that was a huge possibility, and it hurt.

"Let's go," Paul interrupted, "I'll explain it to Vince, he'll understand."

"Really?"

"I'm his son-in-law, he has to."

"I would hug you but then I'd look incredibly homo," Randy told him with a lopsided grin.

"Yes do me the favor, and don't."

John smiled, as he wrapped an arm around Mickie. He lowered his face, whispering words. She smiled before pulling him into a hug. Paul nudged his former Evolution member;

"And those two say they have no feelings for each other."

"I know dude, John totally likes her."

"I can say the same for Mickie," he agreed, "I may not know much about what girls think, but I can tell."

When they released from their long hug, they were received with two 'aws'. Both turned a deep shade of red. Then, the group of four set their way toward the hospital.

Randy was worried and hopeful at the same time. He had faith she would be greeting him with a warm smile. And then there was the one side where she wouldn't be greeting him, just laying on her death bed. That was the worst thought.

--

_Beeep...beeep...beeep..._

Her light green eyes flickered open, and landed on the pale colored ceiling. She lifted her bandaged arm up, and saw the burn marks. She was still in pain, less than before. She could barely remember the whole incident. She didn't want to remember it.

She lifted her left arm, and saw a couple of small burn marks. She touched her face and felt a bandage on her cheek, and the swollen bruises on her lower jaw. She knew it was bad. And that's when she began crying. For the first time since coming to Afghanistan, Kristah began crying. She felt horrible and sick. She couldn't take the pressure and pain no longer.

"Kristah you're awake," the nurse entered the room, "How are you feeling honey?"

She sat up, inhaling deep breathes. She stared at the lovely middle-aged nurse.

"Eh, a little better," she answered with a frown, "I can't believe I almost died."

Just as the nurse was about to speak, there was a knock on the door. Stepping through the door was Capt. Richards. Kristah stared at him, and he smiled.

"Kristah...how are you feeling?"

"Not that well."

"Listen," he began, "We're sending you home."

Kristah's green eyes widened in shock.

"W-what? Why?"

"Because in this condition, you can't fight. It'll be a long break for you... a vacation. You can decide when you're ready to come back. That is, if you would like to come back."

"When am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

Kristah squeezed her eyes shut. The thought of going home was fresh, but she wanted to continue to fight and get revenge on the Afghan who almost killed her.

"Okay," she lay her head back, "Can I have some alone time please?"

He nodded, "You are indeed a strong fighter Summers, we will miss you."

She stayed silent, and once again shut her eyes. The nurse had left, obeying my easy order.

The only noise in this room was the heart machine... and I actually wanted to hear it.

--

"Hi, I'm Randy Orton... this is John Cena, Mickie James, and Paul Helmsley," Randy introduced his group, "We're here to see my pen pal."

The woman tipped her glasses, and smiled, "Who may that be?"

"Kristah Summers."

She went through the papers, and sighed.

"In room 13, make a left."

"Thank you," Randy said, "C'mon guys."

The four made their way, counting the numbers. That's when they reached Room 13 and Randy's heart went faster than ever. He could feel the nervousness rush through his muscular body.

"Do you want alone time Randy?" John offered, "When you're ready for us to go in, just say 'Come in!' Got that?"

"Yeah," he twisted the door knob, "I'm nervous."

"Don't be," Mickie grinned, "She's the woman you've been waiting for."

Randy took a deep breath, and entered the room. He silently shut the door, and noticed Kristah laying on the bed, her eyes shut.

_Oh god, she's dead. _

He could feel a lump in his throat, and he walked a bit closer toward her bed.

"Kristah..." he whispered, "This is insane, I've been waiting for this moment..."

The voice didn't sound familiar, causing her to become a bit frightened. She opened her eyes, and saw him standing there. Her jaw dropped in shock. Oh. My. God.

"You're alive!"

She licked her lips, which had a small cut, "Yes I am..."

"I just...wow...I...this...thank god," he took of his hat, and ran a hand through his short brown hair, "They told me you were in critical condition after the accident.

She could feel the tears want to well up. Part the happiness and some because of that awful memory. And then, she began crying. Randy got closer, and stood along her bedside.

"Kristah, please don't cry," he took her hand, "You're perfectly fine.."

She wiped her tears away, and squeezed his hand.

"It was so scary Randy, I thought I was dead," she softly said, "Randy, I thought I wasn't going to see you or my family."

"I know, it must have been."

"And, I look disgusting."

He shook his head, in actuality, he thought she looked beautiful. Although she had the burn marks, bruises, and bandages, he still thought she was a gorgeous woman.

"Kristah, you're beautiful."

For the first time since the accident, she smiled.

"Thank you so much, not for saying I was beautiful, but for being here."

"I needed to see if you were okay... I thought...I'm just happy you're fine and here."

"Me, too."

Randy smiled, and knew just the way to make her feel better.

"Now that I'm here in person," he began, backing up a bit, "Do you really think I have tree trunk legs."

A laugh escaped her lips, and she nodded, "Actually, yeah you do."

He frowned, "Well, you're going to pay for that."

She rose an eyebrow and smirked. He leaned his face closer to hers, and that's when their lips connected for the first time. The sparks flew, and they knew the world was blanked out. After a few seconds, he released and smiled.

"You have fish lips," she commented, "They work very well Mr. Orton."

"Oh really Ms. Summers?"

She nodded, his face was still inches apart. Kristah lifted her hand, and caressed his cheek.

"I'm so happy you're here with me."

"I've been waiting for this day for three months," Randy told her, "And it's here."

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm heading home."

Randy could feel the relief through his body. He was happy she was heading out of this war zone.

"That's great Kristah, now you get to see your family and friends back in Pennsylvania."

She smiled showing off her pearly whites.

"And... I get to see you."

He kissed her lips sweetly, before speaking once more.

"I can't wait."

"Me either," she agreed, "Where is your group?"

"Oh, guys come in!"

That's when the three members barged into the room. They all greeted Kristah with warm smiles and hugs.

"It's so great to meet Randy's true love," Mickie declared, "He couldn't stop talking about you."

Kristah couldn't help but feel loved.

"Yeah, he couldn't wait to see you," John added, "Trust me Kristah, he was getting so annoying!"

Randy glared at his best friend, and turned to Kristah.

"I'm not that annoying..."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to get myself involved with someone who is very annoying."

"I'm positive."

"So are you..." Paul pointed at each of them, "two together?"

Kristah and Randy exchanged looks. Randy smiled, and nodded.

"If she wants to be my girlfriend," he went over to her, "do you?"

Kristah bit her bottom lip softly, "Of course I do."

"Good, because I wouldn't have accepted 'no' for an answer."

She rolled her eyes, and the three continued speaking about the memories, and different stories.

Kristah didn't think she would have fallen in love with a WWE wrestler. Randy never thought he could fall in love with a U.S soldier. However, these two personalities crashed through letters, and that's when it all made sense. Although both would have never imagined falling for each other, it just seemed right.

Who would have thought sending a letter to a U.S soldier would cause a WWE wrestler to fall head over heels in love.

And, the love they had for each other was the kind everyone dreams for.

**--  
The End - for now.  
I may do a sequel as I said before, I don't know yet!**

I hope you enjoyed the story!  
Please Review and give me your thoughts(:

**Thank you everyone,  
xoxo, Michelle.**


End file.
